Super Mario Flash 3
Super Mario Flash 3 (known as SMF3) is the successor (or a hack, really) of Super Mario Flash 2 developed by Hiro, and it’s the second sequel of Super Mario Flash. The game is mainly based on Super Mario Bros. 3 but it has more types of tilesets from different games (especially from „Super Mario Bros. 3" and „Super Mario Bros.", enemies (such dolphins), sprites (such !-switch), also, has a special music for title (like in SMB3 SNES title music) and a new story. Features Gameplay Movement in SMF3 is the same as in SMF2. Also, player can change gameplay conditions by clicking on „Option", then, clicking again on „Customize". Player can change: # Foreground (none, rain, snow, water, dark, woods); # Switch music (enable or disable); # DEF lives (1, 5, 15, 30, 50, 70 or 99); # DEF stock item (none, mushroom, flower or leaf); # BG when using A2 (lock or scroll). Story Mode Players can choose Story Mode to play recolored map and 11 levels made by Hiro themself. List of levels: # First overworld level; # Grassland level. Has a secret exit to Green Switch Palace; # First Castle, exits to the first Boom Boom battle; # Cavern. Has a secret exit to Yellow Switch Palace; # Underwater level; # Ghost house; # Second overworld level. Has a secret exit to Red Switch Palace; # Second castle. Starts and exits in green forest. # Navy with lava pool, exits to the second Boom Boom battle. # Airship, exits to the third Boom Boom battle. # King Koopa (Bowser) Castle Also, player can use letters C and H to enter the secret level, where he can grab items, reach an orb or climb up to play one of four SMB3 levels: 1-1; 1-4; 2-1; 6-5; 7-4: Level Editor Players can also choose Level Editor to create their own levels. Super Mario Flash 3 has the most different themes than any other SMF game (grass, cave, castle, lava, etc.), also, it has unique features, such invisible block, lock vertical/horizontal scroll, levelmode changing scrolls, advance coins, etc. Super Mario Flash 3 has more than 2000 tiles, over 100 sprites, 21 sounds (Bowser defeat sound and title sound has no number set, so their playing everywhere is impossible. 19 is a custom music), about 40 backgrounds and a few other settings. The 22nd sound effect is the Game Over. Samples are very helpful for newcomers, who don't know how to use many things, such as big bushes, outdoor castles, !-switches, etc. Trivia * Super Mario Flash 3 is the third game of Super Mario Flash Series since 2016. * Super Mario Flash 2 is the basis of Super Mario Flash 3 due to many things, such ramps, Mario's abilities, etc. * Super Mario Flash 3 is the most updated game/hack in Level Palace. Hiro almost always adds new features to SMF3, so, the newest version lasts a few weeks or a month only. * Super Mario Flash 3 lacks certain features of Super Mario Flash 2 - Unlike its predecessor, Super Mario Flash 3 doesn't include the option of disabling the view of the background in the level editor. Also, you are not able to block item stockage in SMF3 (unlike SMF2) Category:Games